


The Day She Became a Death Eater

by gwencampbell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencampbell/pseuds/gwencampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently saw a post on tumblr wondering what made Bellatrix so insane. This is my headcannon. I'm posting it in small snapshots of their lives, each chapter one of these snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix held her baby boy in her arms, the world's biggest smile spread across her face. Rodolphus stood by her, gazing at the pair lovingly.  
After awhile, he broke the silence. "What should we name him?"  
Bellatrix didn't need to think about it, she had known the moment she saw him. "Alcor Arcturus Lestrange."  
She had this name picked out for ages, and was already planning to name her second child Mizar. Carrying on the Black family tradition of naming children after stars was very important to her.  
The soft silence fell again. The three sat there for ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix walked into the house with Alcor in her arms. "Welcome to your new home!" She set him in his bassinet and turned to Rodolphus, wrapping her arms around him. "I am so happy," she smiled sweetly, her eyes glistening.  
Rodolphus gave her a quick kiss before reaching down and getting his son, gently kissing the infant's forehead.  
Bellatrix wasn't the only one happy, they all were. The perfect loving family.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodolphus quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and ran toward the door. "Sorry love, I'm going to be late for my meeting with Severus!" He called.   
Bellatrix walked into the room and went to kiss him, but Alcor began crying. Again.   
She sighed through an exasperated smile, "will he ever stop?" She walked to the baby and picked him up. By the time she turned back around, Rodolphus had gone.   
She sat, cradling her son. This was the first time she was alone with him, and she was terrified.   
A tear fell onto Alcor's cheek and Bellatrix realized she was crying. She wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. She put Alcor down and crumpled to the floor. "I can't do this" she sobbed, "oh my god what have I gotten myself into?"   
Her tears subsided and she stood to check on her child. But for the first time, she saw him not as a blessing, but as a curse.


End file.
